


Hat

by Quanchy



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Reader Insert, ambiguous reader, mortal Kombat x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quanchy/pseuds/Quanchy
Summary: He says he doesn't want you wearing his hat, yet the way he looks at you now says otherwise.
Relationships: Kung Lao/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of people headcanon that Lao likes how you look in his hat a little too much so I needed to get this incredibly self indulgent idea out of my system.

_What are you doing?"_

Despite his soft, groggy demeanor, Kung Lao's voice managed to make you jump almost a foot in the air. With the honest intention of surprising him by organizing his space, Kung Lao awoke to catch you in a moment of distraction, modeling one of his hats. You quickly removed it from your head, knowing full well that he didn't appreciate others, not even his partner, touching them.

"I'm sorry I-" you clenched your teeth as he slowly made his way out of bed towards you. How much of his sour demeanor actually came from being upset with you versus being woken up was up for debate. He stood in front of your now shrinking form and gently grabbed the hat by the bladed edge, knowing he wouldn't need to snag it from you as you would immediately let go of it. 

"We've talked about this." He spoke dryly, a clear exhaustion in his tone. You looked away sheepishly before returning the other hats that still hadn't been put away. Kung Lao looked on for a moment, only just now noticing the dusted off shelf and how neatly all of his hats had been arranged. He smiled appreciatively at the gesture, before switching his tone.

"Oh I see what's happening," He raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully, much to your confusion."'Organizing things' as an excuse to get your hands on my hats?" You scoffed exaggeratedly at the accusation, dramatically placing a hand on your chest for emphasis.

"Why you ungrateful little-" before you could finish the insult you hadn't planned out anyway, Kung Lao pulled you in by your hip, placing your back flush against his bare chest so that you were now both facing the mirror. He kissed at the nape of your neck where he knew you were most ticklish and watched as you writhed under his touch.

"Thank you so much for helping me tidy up" He snuggled between your neck and shoulder as he spoke, eyes shut as he hugged your waist tightly. You hummed gleefully at the sudden affection, feeling how he gently rocked the two of you in silence for a moment.

"And for what it's worth" Kung Lao spoke up. "You do look cute in the hat." He punctuated with a kiss on your cheek. You rolled your eyes at the compliment, sure that he was just trying to soften the blow of having caught you in such an embarrassing position.

"You really think so?" The skepticism in your voice was obvious. Kung Lao placed the hat he still held in his hand back on your head, placing his other hand on your chin to turn your head towards the mirror.

" _Very_ cute" You sheepishly smirked at your lover's reflection, now seeing the sincerity he had been trying to express. He kissed at your neck once more, trailing up to your earlobe before gently holding it between his teeth. You were unsure of what brought on the sudden sensuality, but welcomed it regardless with soft sighs.

With both of his hands now free, Kung Lao grazed them up and down your body. Melting into his touch, you turned your head to capture his lips with yours in a brief kiss. His hand settled on your chest as the other played with the waistband of your pants.

_"Why don't you make your way to bed with me and I'll show you how grateful I really am?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Lao's breath danced around the crook of your neck, sending a shiver down your spine at his words. You turned around still within his embrace to meet his face with a kiss once more. This time there is no hesitation as the heat between you was immediately felt. Kung Lao took a few steps backwards, lips still locked to yours, in an attempt to move you both to his bed. You reached for his hat that was still on your head to place it back on the shelf, but were almost immediately stopped.

"Actually," Kung Lao broke the kiss with a soft interjection as he gently held your wrist in place."You can keep the hat on, I mean if you like?" His voice was sheepish; too shy to even own the words coming out of his mouth. Luckily you didn’t need further explanation as to what was being implied.

"If _I_ like or if _you_ like?" You teased, letting go of the hat to fulfill the odd fantasy he was dancing around admitting to. Redness filled Kung Lao's cheeks as he nodded his head, the lust in his eyes now palpable.

" _Oh?"_ You pretended to be shocked by his answer. You slide your hands down his torso, stopping right before his now tented pants, only barely grazing it.

You couldn't hide your wicked grin at the discovery. Kung Lao supposed he could have defended himself from your relentless teasing, but decided there's no fighting the clear arousal he felt looking at you at that moment. He took your chin between his thumb and index, guiding you towards his lips again eagerly. You moaned into his mouth as you were brought flush against him, now easily feeling just how aroused you've made him. 

You placed yourself on the edge of the bed with legs spread as you gestured for your lover. Much to your surprise Kung Lao immediately sank to his knees before you, wasting no time in removing what little clothes you had on to begin with. Placing firm hands on your thighs, your breath hitched as he gently kissed along the inside. You reached a hand to comb through this hair only for that gentle combing to quickly turn into a grip when you felt a sharp bite to your thigh. 

"Hey!" You yelped in surprise, looking down at Kung Lao who only grinned against your skin. You tugged at his hair slightly to tilt his gaze more towards you, only to be caught off guard by the moan you elicited from him.

"Stop misbehaving." It wouldn't be the first time you playfully scolded him for being cheeky and yet the way he looked at you now; flush faced, mouth agape, told you something was different about this time, so you decided to test the waters a bit.

"Will you be good for me?" You spoke softly, your hand still in his hair. Kung Lao sighed desperately, not even sure himself how you could have him as worked up as you did. He nodded as best as he could with your hand in his hair, breath heavy as he waited for your approval.

"Then make it up to me and kiss it." Not having to be told twice, Kung Lao tended to the mark he left on you, kissing it softly and dragging his tongue along it. You hummed at the slightly ticklish feeling. He traced his tongue along the tender skin until he reached your sex, giving it an experimental lick. You sighed as he made quick work of you, easily driving you into a tizzy with just his mouth. You writhed against his mouth whose moans vibrated around your sex in a way that had you blissfully aroused. Far too eager for the main event to be patient, you bucked against his lips once before pulling him off of you all together. You pulled him gently by the hair, guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed.

You happily obliged as he gestured for you to straddle him, resting each knee on either side of his legs. Lao's hands immediately went to rest on your hips as you peppered his face with smaller, softer kisses. He tilted his face to meet your lips with his, only for you to purposely avoid them and instead peck at his cheeks, nose, chin forehead, etc loving how increasingly frustrated Kung Lao became. He firmed his grip as he pulled you down closer to him making you gasp at the feeling of his erection pressing firmly between your legs. Kung Lao took the opportunity to finally kiss your lips once more, making no hesitation in immediately inviting his tongue in this time. You welcomed the intrusion, moaning as you ground into his hips. It didn't take long for you to overpower him and press him onto the mattress, your kisses becoming more intense as you nibbled at his bottom lip. You sat up to view your handy work, taking in the sight of your softly panting, worked up lover. Kung Lao rolled his kiss-swollen lips together as his eyes moved along the sight of you above him. 

Something about how you dominated him, eclipsing the light above him with his own hat so that all he could focus on was the sight of you, drove him wild. The words left Kung Lao's mouth without even thinking.

"Wow" he breathed, eyes heavy lidded but still extremely focused on you. You couldn't help but snort at his corny yet candid reaction, but you'd be lying if it didn't boost your ego. Your hands settled on his chest, running up and down his torso to get a feel for as much of him as possible. Kung Lao took a hold of your wrists, moving your hands to either side of him so as to lower your face to meet his.

"Kiss me again." Kung Lao demanded. You didn't need to to be told in the first place as you were itching to connect again. His now muffled moans filled the room as you continued to grind into his clothed erection. You lifted your hips slightly to grind into him again, but as soon as you moved slightly away, he took the opportunity to grab a hold of his pants to remove them. You tried to sit up to do give him the space to do so but every inch you'd pull away from his lips, Kung Lao would meet, never breaking contact. You fumbled with his pants as you sloppily tried to maintain rhythm while helping him, only for him to quickly slide off both his pants and underwear in one swoop.

"Eager, aren't we?" You managed to break the kiss to speak. You sat up right once more, feeling his now exposed self against your equally exposed entrance. He bucked up into you, using his hand to pull your hips down along his shaft. You bit your lip as you tried to steady yourself, but Kung Lao didn't let up, making it that much harder to reach over to the nightstand for the bottle of lotion that sat there. You clenched your knees tight around Kung Lao's hips, managing to still him just enough to squeeze a few pumps of lotion into your hand. He twitched at the feeling of the cold lotion but quickly fell into the rhythm your hand set. You moved him along your now more than ready entrance, relishing in how easily he slid along you.

"No more teasing." Kung Lao gripped your hips tightly, stilling you so he could line himself up. He prodded at you gently before slipping in with ease. You whined at the sudden feeling of fullness, wasting no time and immediately rocking your hips back and forth. Kung Lao's grip barely led up as he guided you along his length exactly the way he wanted you to, his brow furrowing at the building pleasure.

You looked down at him as your hips ground him deeper into you. As if your eyes on him alone did the trick, his moans grew louder while you took in the sight of him, biting your lip at just how unhinged you've made him. 

You leaned forward just enough to cup his face in your hand, gently running your thumb along his cheek to physically take in his disheveled form. Your mouth hung slightly agape as your thumb danced and played across his lips, coaxing them open enough to slide the digit in. Kung Lao instinctively wrapped his lips around your finger, muffling his moans as he gently sucked. You took the opportunity to angle yourself to get him deeper inside of you, straightening out one leg behind you as you leaned forward slightly to accommodate yourself. Kung Lao immediately reacted to the slight shift, whining loudly despite how you occupied his mouth.

"You're being so good for me." You let the control go a bit into your head as you spoke so sweetly, knowing the kind words would only further submit him to you. Kung Lao suckled harder at your finger, exhaling sharply through his nose, the only response he could muster being a desperate muffled "mmhm". As his moans grew louder you could no longer take not being able to hear him in all his glory.

"Oh _gods_." He immediately let out as soon as you removed your finger. He clenched his teeth tightly, no doubt trying to stave away the climax that was nearing. His hands on your hips slowed you a bit, telling you your assumptions were right. Not one to be beaten so easily, you grabbed at his wrists, forcing them off your hips and against the mattress at either side of his head. You leaned into your grip, giving yourself the freedom to roughly grind onto Kung Lao at the best angle you could manage.

"I'm close- _Gods_ I'm so close." Kung Lao whined, his fists tightening as much as they could while you held his wrists. The room filled with the increasing sounds of moans and gasps as you both chased your ends. You sped up your pace, bouncing and grinding desperately as you neared climax. You held the hat in place with your hand as you felt it wobble along with your rough movements.

With one hand now free, Kung Lao easily overpowered your other hand, taking advantage of your lack of leverage. He immediately stilled your hips, his hands gripping tight enough to bruise. He pounded up into you, further increasing the relentless pace that had been set. You squealed at the sudden roughness, struggling to contain your screams of pleasure.

"Oh fuck right there right therighthere," You could only bring yourself to babble as Kung Lao thrusted into you, the sound of wet skin slapping almost overshadowing your whines. Shallow breaths escaped his mouth as he struggled between maintaining a rhythm and pounding into you as hard and fast and possible.

Kung Lao threw his head back as he exerted one last bit of energy to push himself over the edge. He slammed your hips down to get himself as deep as possible, his moans reaching a fevered pitched as you felt his release. That single rough impact was all you needed to follow suit. You ground your way through your orgasm, relishing in how both of your moans filled the room.

As you slowed down Kung Lao sat up slightly to reach for the hat, removing it and putting it off to the side. He immediately turned you over onto you back, placing his body over yours and inserting himself once more. He leaned down to meet your lips with his, the heat of the room not yet unbearable enough to separate the two of you. You wrapped your arms around him as you both slowly rode the last wave together, moaning into each other's mouths as he ground into you. 

You both came to a natural stop, breaking the kiss to come up for air. Kung Lao rested his forehead against your chest, panting heavily before swallowing dryly.

“Remind me to steal your hats more often” You joked in between breaths.

“ _So you were just trying to take my hat_.” Kung Lao smiled lazily as you tried to stutter out an excuse. He quelled any desire to speak from you as he nipped at your collar bone playfully, his lips trailing up to your neck. You let out a breathy laugh as you squirmed under him, Your body already seemingly working itself up for round two.


End file.
